Plorgonarian
Plorgonarians are a race of thin, sapient, yellow-skinned beings native to the planet of Plorgonar. Biology and Appearance Plorgonarians lack an internal or external skeleton. They are tripeds, walking on three stout legs with two toes on each foot. Their body is thin and they are slightly shorter than an average human. They have two long thin arms and three elongated fingers on each hand. Their head sports a large single eye that is bigger than their brains, a wide mouth with two purple tongues, and a short antenna on the top of their head called a Plorgonarian quart flanch. The quart flanch is capable of reading several strata of subspace ether transmissions giving the Plorgonarian's advanced senses of hearing and smelling. Plorgonarians are known to appreciate odors which humans consider noxious or horrible. The antenna goes orange when they age, though sometimes this happens prematurely. Some Plorgonarians also grow hair of various colors and style it, much like humans style their own hair. Internally, Plorgonarians have two hearts and small brains. Their blood cells have appendages that resemble the quart flanch and their antibodies resemble their large eyes. Plorgonarians are also known to have abnormally small brains for their heads. Society Plorgonarians have evolved into a space-faring civilization, which are members of the Galactic Federation. In their society, unlike most alien species, they do not use any form of currency. According to Pleakley, that is why they don't wear pants. Marriage is also a valued custom in their society, and it is not uncommon for parents to arrange marriages for their offspring. Notable Plorgonarians *Agent Pleakley *Pleakley's mother *Pleakley's sister Pixley *Pleakley's brother Bertley Trivia *The antenna on a Plorgonarian's head acts as a type of sensory organ similar to a human's ear or nose. **In "Mr. Stenchy", when it comes to scents, the antenna functions somewhat differently, allowing them to ignore or appreciate odors which a human or other individual would consider noxious or horrible, as Pleakley and the Plorgonarians found Mr. Stenchy's odor appealing, while Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Gantu were repulsed by it. **In "Yaarp", Pleakley informs everyone that his antenna is called a Plorgonarian quart flanch, and it is capable of reading "several strata of subspace ether transmissions." **In "Spike", Nosy reveals that Pleakley secretly dyes his antenna green to match his skin because he is going prematurely orange, meaning that when a Plorgonarian reaches the state of maturity, their antenna turns orange. ***However, in "Mr. Stenchy" and "Fibber", some Plorgonarians (including Bertley Pleakley, Mrs. Pleakley, and Pixley Pleakley) still have their antenna green. *In "Poxy", much of the inner biology of the Plorgonarians is learned, such as blood cells, anitibodies, and lungs, as well as Plorgonarians having two hearts and small brains. Also, despite not having ears, Plorgonarians still produce earwax. *In "Retro", Pleakley is turned into a prehistoric ancestor of the Plorgonarians. It appears that the Plorgonarians' third leg was once a longer tail. They also had large teeth that protruded from their mouths. *In "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats", it is revealed that Plorgonarians not only have two tongues, but also have two uvulas. Gallery Pleakley.jpg|Wendy Pleakley MrsPleakleylilostitch.jpg|Mrs. Pleakley PixleyPleakleyLilostitch.jpg|Pixley Pleakley BertleyPleakleyLiloStitch.jpg|Bertley Pleakley Misc Plorgonarians.png|Plorgonarian couple Female Plorgonarian.png|Female Plorgonarian Plorgonarian blood cells.png|Plorgonarian blood cells Plorgonarian antibodies.png|Plorgonarian antibodies Plorgonarian antibody.png|Plorgonarian antibody attacking Plorgonarian Lungs.png|Plorgonarian lungs Plorgonarian brain cavity.png|Plorgonarian brain Category:Groups Category:Alien characters